


Szkice- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Szkice- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108784) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



John wszedł do salonu na automatycznym pilocie, ściskając w rękach poranną herbatę i talerz grzanek, przeglądając umówione wizyty, które miał w tym dniu w przychodni. Miał zamiar poczytać wiadomości w internecie podczas śniadania; sprawdzić, co się dzieje na świecie, bo miał jeszcze około 20 minut do wyjścia. Jego laptop… zatrzymał się, jak wryty. Ostatniego wieczora jego laptop leżał na stole, obok pustej szklanki, której- jak wiedział- nie uprzątnął oraz sterty papierów, złożonej z gazety z ostatniej niedzieli, jakichś rachunków i innej poczty .  
Teraz stół był uprzątnięty, a jego laptop i gazety złożone razem na jednym końcu a na drugim- leżało coś, co wyglądało, jak rozłożone kartki. John zmarszczył brwi. Wiadomość od pani Hudson? Ale ona generalnie nie sprzątała jego rzeczy i zawsze pukała. No i była dopiero siódma rano więc ona dopiero wstała. Mycroft? Nie widział go na oczy od roku. A szansa, że ktokolwiek, z dawnych wrogów Sherlocka, znalazł się w pobliżu, zainteresowany zadzieraniem z Johnem, była bardzo mała w tej chwili, blisko dwa lata po śmierci detektywa. Nic interesującego nie działo się już w 221B. Przedmioty pozostawały tam, gdzie John je położył. Podszedł do stołu, położył herbatę i podniósł pierwszą kartkę papieru. Wyglądała na wyrwaną z notatnika; była gładka, z ołówkowym rysunkiem. Spojrzał na niego. To był pobieżny, niedokończony szkic, ale nawet teraz John mógł powiedzieć, że to miał być on sam, podnoszący filiżankę do ust. Jedną z filiżanek i spodeczków w niebieskie i białe paski, które znajdowały się w mieszkaniu, kiedy się wprowadzał; stały z tyłu szafki w kuchni. Nigdy nie zapytał Sherlocka, czy one są jego i używał ich dopiero, gdy nie chciało mu się umyć dwóch kubków, które posiadał. Zamrugał na rysunek, w połowie oczekując, że zniknie. Kto by przyszedł i zostawił rysunek w mieszkaniu? To było… trochę przerażające. Jakby miał stalkera. Skóra na karku go zaswędziała i rozejrzał się dookoła, myśląc o kamerach i podglądaniu oraz o czasach, gdy ten salon był przestrzenią, która ludzie chcieli oglądać. Potem położył rysunek na stole i podniósł następny, który wydawał się być zrobiony na tym samym, lub podobnym papierze. To znowu był on, albo ktoś do niego podobny, ze złożonymi dłońmi, uśmiechający się. Odwrócił go i szarpnął się wstecz, czując znajomy ból, jak uderzenie w pierś, zanim nawet zarejestrował powód- ręczne pismo Sherlocka, bazgranina, którą wszędzie by poznał. Potarł głowę, westchnął ciężko. OK. Stary rysunek, Bóg wie, kto to narysował… może jedna z jego ex? Zostawiła to tutaj i Sherlock nabazgrał na nim jakąś notatkę na temat sprawy, albo cokolwiek innego: robił tak, pisał na kawałkach i skrawkach papieru, na marginesach kartek i z tyłu książek, na samoprzylepnych karteczkach i zużytych kopertach, oraz rachunkach z pralni. Przez tygodnie po jego śmierci, jego pismo czyhało na Johna wszędzie, w mieszkaniu. To był widocznie przeoczony kawałek papieru; prawdopodobnie pani Hudson go znalazła i może pomyślała, że John chciałby go zobaczyć. To nie powinno go tak mocno ranić. Ale musiał przymknąć na chwile oczy, zanim mógł to przeczytać.  
„ John- To było w kawiarni w Wiedniu. Myślę, że mogłoby ci się tu spodobać. Mój cel też lubi to miejsce: czekając, aż wyjdzie, miałem wolne dwie godziny, i żadnego laptopa, ani telefonu ze sobą. Powiedziałem sobie, że zabrałem ten rysunek przez nawyk i ostrożność, ale ponieważ nigdy go nie zniszczyłem - a zatem to sentyment. Przepraszam. SH”  
John przeczytał to dwukrotnie. Potem usiadł, wypił kilka łyków stygnącej herbaty i przeczytał ponownie. Kiedy, na Boga, Sherlock to napisał? Wiedeń? John nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnej rozmowy na temat Wiednia, co nie znaczyło, ze Sherlock tam nie był. Natomiast zdecydowanie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnej rozmowy o sentymencie. Ten tekst brzmiał… podobnie i niepodobnie do Sherlocka. Coś tu było szczególnie nie tak. Czas przeszły, pomyślał. I to znaczyło, że Sherlock miał..? odwrócił szkic i spojrzał na niego. Raz widział jak Sherlocka próbuje naszkicować podejrzanego dla Grega, a potem rzuca ołówek przez pokój z frustracji. Podniósł obrazek samego siebie z filiżanką herbaty i tym razem odwrócił go, przygotowując się na szok. Na drugiej stronie kartki był kolejny liścik :  
„John- widziałem cię w tej pozie tak wiele razy. Nie umiałem odtworzyć żadnej z nich. Żadne ze zdjęć w internecie nie było odpowiednie. Ten obrazek był w mojej kieszeni, gdy stałem na promie do Sycylii. Już nie pamiętam jak długo tam był. SH”  
Na stole leżała jeszcze jedna kartka papieru. Podniósł ją, zauważył, że drży mu ręka. Na obrazku był on, lezący w łóżku, śpiący. Na odwrocie znów pismo Sherlocka, nadal wstrząsające :  
„John- tego też nie miałem zamiaru zatrzymywać. Wyrzuciłem go do kosza na papiery, kiedy wychodziłem z pokoju hotelowego w San Francisco, ale pomyślałem wtedy, że ktoś mógłby- wydawało mi się, że mogliby cię rozpoznać. Głupota. Spędziłem wieczór, słuchając odgłosów w pokoju 534. Myślałem o Baker Street. Myślałem o powrocie, o wejściu na schody. O patrzeniu na ciebie, śpiącego. Wyszedłem w pospiechu, po obmyciu się z krwi. Wziąłem ten szkic ze mną: memento. I wtedy też było mi przykro. SH”  
John odwrócił rysunek z powrotem. Śpiący mężczyzna w łóżku, ściskał coś. Szalik? Szalik Sherlocka? On nigdy- cóż, może raz czy dwa, zaraz po jego odejściu, ale kto mógłby to wiedzieć? Gapił się na obrazek, próbując ogarnąć co to do cholery oznacza, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- John? Mogę na słówko, kochany?  
John strząsnął z ciebie frustrację. Minuta i będzie mógł wrócić do…  
Podszedł do drzwi i otwarł je, przywołując na twarz wyraz grzeczności. Pani Hudson była ubrana w koszulę nocną i szlafrok i wyglądała na zagubioną.  
\- Och, John jesteś. Zastanawiam się… cóż, coś mnie zaniepokoiło, zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś wiedzieć, jak to się dostało na stół w mojej kuchni.  
Podniosła dłoń i John zobaczył, ze trzyma kartkę papieru.  
\- To jest… cóż, myślę, ze to miałam być ja, choć naprawdę nie jestem pewna, czy nos jest taki, jak w rzeczywistości, co sądzisz? Ale zajrzałam na drugą stronę i –och, John. Zostawiłeś to dla mnie? Wszystko wróciło, po dwóch latach…  
John przełknął.  
\- Ja…Mogę spojrzeć?  
Zabrał papier ostrożnie, kierując nią do fotela. Potem pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie na rysunek i odwrócił go, puls mu przyspieszył.  
\- Też za panią tęsknie. Nie podziękowałem pani wystarczająco. Jeśli będę w stanie, któregoś dnia zabiorę panią do miejsca gdzie to narysowałem. SH  
Pani Hudson patrzyła na niego, ze złożonymi dłońmi i nadzieja na twarzy.  
\- Nie wiem.- powiedziała powoli John, oddając rysunek. Uporządkował myśli. – Też znalazłem kilka… rysunków. Myślałem, ze to pani położyła je tutaj, ale jeśli pani nic nie wie…  
Usta pani Hudson ułożyły się w literę „o”, ale zanim przemówiła, komórka Johna zadzwoniła, sprawiając, ze prawie podskoczył. Jego pierwszą myślą była ta, że to z gabinetu: spojrzał na zegar, ale minęło tylko 10 minut, choć wydawało mu się, że więcej. Wyświetlony numer to nieznany telefon stacjonarny w Londynie. Odebrał.  
\- John? -rozpoznanie głosu Grega zajęło mi tylko sekundę, lub dwie.  
\- Greg, cześć.-odparł. Miał wrażenie, że wie, co Greg ma zamiar mu powiedzieć:  
\- Przepraszam, że niepokoję w drodze do pracy. Ummm… słuchaj, znalazłem coś dziwnego dziś rano w mieszkaniu. Wiem, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo, ale musiałem sprawdzić, czy to nie ty to zostawiłeś.  
\- Nie. Słuchaj, to był szkic..? no nie wiem- może ciebie? Z napisem po drugiej stronie?

-To pismo Sherlocka.-powiedział Lestrade.- To dlatego pomyślałem, że to ty musiałeś… cholera, co się kurna dzieje?  
\- Co tam jest napisane?-spytał John, ciekawy, a potem pomyślał o słowach na swoim- na pewno jego- rysunkach i dodał:  
\- To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Pani Hudson tu jest, ona też dostała jeden.  
\- Czekaj. Mam to tutaj… jest. „ W Białorusi. Chciałbym, żebyś tu był. Dzięki za wsparcie. Wiem, że to nie była twoja wina. SH” Co to, kurcze, znaczy, John?  
John wciągnął powietrze, potem je wypuścił. W ciągu miesięcy od śmierci przyjaciela nauczył się brutalnie zamykać niektóre części siebie. Teraz czuł, że drzwi do nich się uchylają.  
\- Muszę jechać do pracy.-stwierdził. —Masz później wolne? Może powinniśmy się spotkać w trójkę, porównać notatki. - Wzdrygnął się.- Wybacz, kiepski dowcip, niezamierzony. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale coś na pewno.  
\- Mogłabym coś dobrego upiec.- powiedziała Hudson scenicznym szeptem.  
\- Pani Hudson mówi, że zrobi jedna ze swoich pieczeni. Wpadnij, pogadamy o tym…  
Lestrade zamruczał.  
\- Czekaj sprawdzę mój… tak będzie dobrze, jeśli nic więcej nie wypadnie dzisiaj. Mogę być wolny od 18.00, 18.30.  
\- Dobra. Zobaczymy się później.  
Rozłączył się.  
\- Naprawdę muszę iść do pracy.-powiedział.  
Kiedyś, gdy był młody, czytał książkę, która matka dała Harry, o małej dziewczynce, która była zmuszona być służącą i mieszkać na strychu; i gdy zasypiała, ktoś zakradał się na dach i zostawiał jej prezenty, toteż gdy się budziła, myślała, że to magia: czuł się tak teraz, tak samo chciał zostawić to, żeby coś się jeszcze zdarzyło i równocześnie nie chciał tego przeoczyć, jeśli się wydarzy.  
\- Zapalę w kominku, kiedy wrócisz, przygotuję jakieś jedzenie.-powiedziała pani Hudson. Zrozumiał, co miała na myśli- że będzie cały dzień u siebie- i kiwnął głową.  
\- Zadzwonię podczas pory mojego lunchu. Żeby sprawdzić… na wszelki wypadek.- miał opory, by zostawiać szkice na stole, więc po chwili rozterki wsunął je do aktówki, między strony kryminału, który nosił ze sobą do metra i ledwo otworzył. Pani Hudson obserwowała go bez komentarza.  
Kiedy John schodził po schodach, pomachała mu na pożegnanie dłonią, w drugiej trzymając jej szkic.  
Dopiero na dole przypomniał sobie, że zapomniał zjeść śniadanie i będzie musiał pracować przez pięciogodzinnej zmianie o pustym żołądku.

***

Szkic Grega był jak pozostałe. Nie było żadnej wskazówki na temat czasu albo miejsca w tle, a papier wydawał się być kartką wyrwaną z notatnika. Kiedy złożyli kartki razem, jedna lub dwie mogły pochodzić z tego samego notatnika, ale jedna Johna i jedna pani Hudson były innego rodzaju. John musiał walczyć ze swoim początkowym oporem przeciwko pozwoleniem komukolwiek przeczytać wiadomości- od niego- ale w końcu podał je Gregowi. Policjant nie skomentował i oddał je, ze zmarszczką na czole. Rozmawiali o opcjach nad pieczonym kurczakiem, który był najbardziej przyzwoitym posiłkiem Johna od tygodni. Spisali listę możliwości na jego komputerze, ale dyskusja kręciła się w kółko. Albo Sherlock je naszkicował i podpisał w jakimś momencie, przed śmiercią i nieznana osoba, albo osoby, znalazły je i zdecydowały przekazać im je z niewiadomego powodu, albo ktoś sfałszował pismo detektywa; albo Sherlock… albo on napisał to po swojej śmierci. Co było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, każdy z nich to powiedział, szukając u reszty potwierdzenia, nalewając więcej wina. John pomyślał, ze oni czekają na niego, że to powie, że poruszy to, co oni wszyscy myśleli: o co mogło chodzić, jak mogło się to stać, czemu? Ale nie potrafił, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Na koniec, o 22.00 pani Hudson skończyła zmywanie i suszenie naczyń, zbywając ich propozycje pomocy i Greg westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią i powiedział przepraszająco, że jutro musi wcześnie zacząć dzień, ma dokumentacje sprawy do przejrzenia. John ich odprowadził. Greg zostawił swój rysunek, nie był pewien, czy przez przypadek, albo umyślnie. Pani Hudson zabrała swój. John przejrzał je ponownie, obrysowując litery. „Sentyment.” „Przepraszam”. „Myślałem o powrocie.” Spojrzał na drzwi, jakby spodziewał się usłyszeć kroki na schodach. Potem otrząsnął się z tego; nie znosić być ckliwym. Miał pracę, miał swoje życie. Nie mógł o tym myśleć ani chwili dłużej, balansując wśród niebezpiecznych spekulacji- co by było, gdyby. Pójdzie do łóżka, jak każdej zwyczajnej nocy i możliwe, ze rano wszystko stanie się jaśniejsze, albo coś, cokolwiek, się stanie. Umył się pobieżnie i wdrapał po schodach. Jego noga bolała, tak jej się zdarzało, od czasu do czasu, niemile widziane wspomnienie. Popchnął drzwi od sypialni i zamarł. Kartka papieru na łóżku. Potrząsnął głową, by rozjaśnić myśli- zwidywało mu się, zbyt dużo wina- ale potem spojrzał jeszcze raz, dalej tam leżała. Nie było jej tu rano. I był tego pewien, pościelił łóżko, zanim zszedł na dół.  
Zapiekł go kark. Zwilżył usta, zwalczył chęć obejrzenia się, albo podejścia do drzwi, zejścia na dół i ucieczki od tego, czymkolwiek to było. Wtedy zrobił dwa kroki do środka pokoju, starannie nie patrząc, nigdzie indziej, tylko na łózko i podniósł szkic.  
Jak pozostałe, ten był pobieżny. Dwóch całujących się mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wyraźnie miał być Sherlockiem. Drugi to był on sam. Uderzyło go uczucie bliskie paniki, przerażające i radosne zarazem; podniosło mu włosy na ramieniu. Obrócił papier. Druga strona była pusta.  
Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk- jak cichy oddech, szelest ubrań. John pochylił głowę nad kartką. Jeśli się odwróci, czar zostanie przełamany; jeśli się obróci, nie będzie tam niczego, tylko puste powietrze. Przypadkowy powiew wiatru zdmuchnął kartkę na łóżko, pościelone w roztargnieniu… Usłyszał za sobą odgłos czyjegoś chrząknięcia.


End file.
